


A Couch for the Taking

by Angerama



Series: Noctis and Prompto in Insomnia [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 11:05:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9178786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angerama/pseuds/Angerama
Summary: Noctis only wanted a bit of room on the couch, but Prompto wasn't going to give it up without fighting for it. A guy's gotta defend his turf, even against his couch thieving prince/best friend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work of fan fiction ever. I honestly have no idea what I am doing. What even are words? Just wanted to throw some more fluff into the world of Promptis and imagine life for these boys in a more simple time. I hope you enjoy!

Being the crown prince of a kingdom at war came with its own set of ups and downs. On one hand, Noctis had almost everything he could ever ask for - not that he was the type of person to abuse his station. On the other, Noctis was the prince and therefore when he went to public school (which was not his idea and he did not approve of!) all of his fellow students were too awestruck to do more than openly stare at him or beg for details on royal life. None of the students truly wanted to be his friend. None except one, but that didn't happen until elementary school ended and high school began. 

His name was Prompto, and Noctis was certain he had met him before, except last they had met he was just a young boy and he weighed a lot more than he did now. If he recalled correctly.. oh, yes. He had called him heavy after helping him to stand. Not as an insult to his weight, just another thoughtless comment from the prince of Lucis. No wonder he hadn't seen the boy again until high school.

They were fast friends after that second meeting, almost immediately inseparable and bonding over a mutual love of Justice Monsters and Kings Knight. Ignis merely quirked a brow when the trip to drop off Prompto at home, a modest apartment in the less savoury part of Insomnia, became part of their after school routine.  
When the trip to drop Prompto off turned into a trip to drop both boys off, Ignis exchanged a knowing look with Gladiolus, who had come along for the ride that day to suss out this small, wiry boy who had so enchanted their prince.

"Noctis, I'll return by seven. You have arms practice with Gladio at seven-thirty and a meeting with the King at nine. Do see that you find something healthy to eat, please," Ignis said to Noctis, who rolled his eyes at his advisor (babysitter today, it seemed) and sighed with a significant amount of teenage dramatics.

"Yes Ignis, I'm sure between the two of us we will manage to find a meal befitting a prince," He snarked as he closed the door to the Regalia and jogged to catch up with Prompto, who had gone on ahead and waited at the door to his building. Gladio snorted and thumped Ignis on the shoulder, who swatted the burly man's hand away and pulled back onto the street, glancing into the rearview mirror just in time to see the two teenagers jostle through the doorway, each trying to be the first in. Honestly, that boy brought out the most unprincely of behaviours in Noctis. 

Inside the complex, Noctis and Prompto jogged down the hall until they made it to Prompto's door. He unlocked the door with a quick scan of his fingerprint and they slipped inside, immediately dumping their school bags and school standard uniform jackets onto the floor beside the shoes they had toed off.

"Ah! Freedom at last from classes and Specs!" Prompto crowed, entering into his kitchen and opening up the cabinet to grab two glasses from inside. The kitchen was characteristically messy, with food wrappers and old plates and glasses strewn across the counter. Prompto was not the most diligent of housekeepers, but Noctis never said anything about it and Prompto had other priorities, like school work and video games. Teenage boy stuff. Who kept houses tidy anyway, besides palace staff and royal advisers?

Noctis chuckled softly at Prompto's exclamation and followed him in, opening the fridge to find the usual container of juice and pulling it out. He tossed the carton to Prompto who spun and caught it in his left hand, before pouring the remaining liquid into the glasses. Passing a glass to Noctis and holding onto his own, Prompto led the prince out of the kitchen and into the living room where he set his glass onto the coffee table and flopped onto the couch, taking up far more than his fair share in the process.

The crown prince grunted in displeasure and placed his drink down as well, half obscuring an old stain from another glass that had been set down without a coaster - Prompto didn't have any, and never seemed to care anyway.

"Move over, dude. I don't know how someone so small can take up so much space!" he teased, using a socked foot to poke at Prompto's legs in an attempt to move him.

"Nah, this ain't the palace, you can't boss me around!" the blonde joked, stretching out further on his back, one leg kicked over the back of the couch and both arms above his head, resting on the arm rests. Noctis gulped at the sight and looked away quickly, attempting to school his expression. Lately, his only friend's antics had started to effect him differently than they used to. Where before there was fond irritation, now there seemed to be something.. more. It was a warm feeling in the pit of his belly that spread from there throughout his body. It was alarmingly distracting and had led to many bruises and scrapes from losing focus during spars with Gladio.

"I'm still your prince!" Noctis snarked back, stepping purposefully to the side of the couch and giving Prompto's arms a firm tug from where he had grabbed hold of his wrists. "And your prince demands his throne!"

Prompto's laugh seemed slightly breathy as he pulled his wrists out of Noctis' grasp and settled more comfortably onto the couch, still taking up all the space on the cushions, a pink tinge to his cheeks.

"Noctis, when have I ever given way to your princely requests? I am a free citizen and refuse to be treated like some palace servant!" Prompto responded, his blue eyes twinkling with merriment.

Noctis raised a brow and changed tactics, instead moving to Prompto's midsection and purposefully leaning down to poke one long, well manicured finger just below his friend's ribs.

Prompto positively squealed before vaulting off the couch, breathing heavily and eyes widened in betrayal.

"You cheater! You big cheating cheat! I told you my ticklish spot in confidence and now you use it to your advantage!?" Prompto had a flair for the dramatic, and it was shining through in full force today it would seem. He just couldn't help it, Noctis brought out the playful side of him.

"A king must know how to use every tool at his disposal to defend his kingdom..." Noctis began as he seated himself quite comfortably in the middle of the couch, knees spread and arms resting back on the head rest, an attempt to look regal if there ever was one. "Even if that tool happens to be knowledge of someone's most ticklish spot."

With a growl, Prompto launched himself at Noctis, landing half on his lap and half on the couch. His shoulder was just under Noct's chin and he had one knee on either side of the prince's thighs. He reached up to grab Noctis' wrists in both his hands as he spoke.

"This is not your kingdom! You're just some invading princeling who thinks he can take all the couches he wants with no repercussions!" he tightened his grip on Noctis' wrists, shaking them slightly at the end of his rant.

Neither of them expected the shuttered intake of breath that Noctis let out, and both of them blushed furiously once they realised just what sort of position they had ended up in. Prompto straightened up so that he knelt above the prince, hands still on his wrists. It was a failed and not wholehearted attempt to separate their bodies.

"Well then...." Noctis paused, swallowing audibly. He watched as Prompto's eyes followed the bob of his throat. "What... what shall my punishment be?" The question came out slightly breathier than he had anticipated. It was Prompto's turn to swallow, and he felt his blush spread across from his cheeks down his chest.

"Uh....." was all he could manage, his fingers twitching nervously around Noctis' wrists. The prince inhaled again, eyes darkening slightly with something Prompto refused to hope was anything other than what he wanted it to be.

The mood had shifted in the room from playful to something else. It was deep and heady and Prompto felt a warmth coiling in his belly and he wondered if Noctis could feel it too. He looked down at the prince, wetting his lips with his tongue and made his decision when he watched the other boy track the movement of his tongue with his eyes. 

Prompto slowly let go of Noctis' wrists and trailed his hands down his arms, stopping to grab hold of Noctis' shoulders and squeezing so slightly he barely felt it.

"I think I want to..." Prompto trailed, gaze fixed on Noctis' mouth, slightly open and oh so inviting.

The prince nodded. "Me... me too."

Slowly, so slowly, Prompto settled himself down so that he was straddling Noctis and leaned towards him. His eyes fluttered shut as their lips met, Noctis' slightly chapped ones pressing lightly onto Prompto's. They stayed like that for a short while, mouths hardly touching, lips slightly parted, just breathing each other in, before Noctis let out a small, keening sound and reached up to tangle the fingers of one hand in Prompto's hair.

And then they were kissing, really, truly kissing, and it was terrifying and wet and weird and perfect. Prompto slid his hands up so that they cupped Noctis' cheeks, and Noctis pressed his mouth harder against the blonde's. Their kiss was sloppy and when they finally came up for air, Prompto had a shit eating grin on his face and Noctis had his own slightly dopey smile to match. Prompto leaned his forehead on Noctis' and shut his eyes.

"I think," Noctis began, pausing thoughtfully as he considered his next words, "I think that if this is the sort of punishment I incur from stealing your couch, I may have to continue my attempts to usurp your throne."

Prompto smiled and opened his eyes to see Noctis staring back at him.

"I'd gladly give you my throne if it meant we can have more of this," the words were whispered but Noctis could feel the conviction behind them despite the quiet manner in which they were voiced.

"Prom...... I don't want your couch, throne or whatever we're calling it. I just want you. And I think I have for a long time."

"I'm yours."

Noctis smiled at that, and leaned in for another kiss, and then another.

Being crown prince of Lucis wasn't easy, but with Prompto at his side and in his arms, Noctis thought he just might be able to do it. Now all he had to do was explain Prompto to his father.


End file.
